Animagi Island
by Vampress6
Summary: Yami, Marik, Bakura and kaiba have just graduated and are going to visit Ishizu in Egypt but they get stranded on a island and meet four boys who are half human and half animal.pairings are mainly, MxM Side Pairings, BxR YxY SxJ, Slight, BxM. also maay have mpreg, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"YAMI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I DRAG IT DOWN" Someone shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"KISS MY ASS BAKURA" Yami shouted back

"Will you please stop shouting? My head is going to explode if you carry on like this; also I don't think the neighbour's at the end of the street heard you" Said a third person

"Buzz off Marik" Bakura said as Marik entered the hallway

Yami, Bakura and Marik have known each other since childhood, they all became friends during middle school and acted like brothers most of the time, when they got older and got into high school they all decided to by an apartment and move in together, it was quite a posh apartment to be honest because it had two floors, three bedrooms with a bathroom each, and a large kitchen and lounge, although it was quite expensive they did get help from their other friend Seto Kaiba he paid for it as long as they paid for and kept up with the rent.

"Do you want us to be late?" Bakura said in his normal voice

"Why are we waiting again?" Marik sighed

"Because Yami is applying his make-up"

"That just shouts gay bro"

"I'M NOT GAY YOU TWAT" Yami was really ticked off he had only just left his room when he heard that remark. "There, done, happy now?" he said as he came down the stairs

"No not really, but about time" Bakura rolled his eyes "although nothing says evil like womanly eyeliner".

"Blame Marik he is the one who got me into it"

"Did not, anyway can we go now or do you two want to stand here all day and argue?" Marik said as he left. Yami and Bakura rushed to the front door to catch up with him. They caught up with him just as he was getting in the car; they all got in and set off to school.

"Hey Seto, missed us?" Bakura asked teasingly

"Whatever happened to getting to school on time?" Kaiba asked

"Yami was applying his make-up" Marik pointed to Yami then sung "Gay"

"I AM NOT GAY YOU GREAT STUPID PILLACK SO SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"Keep your mouth shut because I don't think Vivian quit heard you" Marik said. Everyone shuddered at the mention of their names.

"Did someone call me?" asked a girl from behind, Seto whizzed round so fast he almost fainted.

"Oh" He said

"My" Yami said

"Fucking" Bakura said

"Ra" Marik said

They stared at her a few seconds longer and then they screamed so loud the other end of the planet could have heard them, they turned around and ran as fast as they could, they always skipped PE because they didn't really need to go with having to run away from Vivian every day. After they got inside the safety of school they all stopped to regain their breaths.

"That … was … to … close" Yami said between breaths

"Yeah … tell … me … about it" Kaiba replied

After regaining their breaths Kaiba and Marik broke up with Yami and Bakura to get to their separate classes Kaiba and Marik had maths while Yami and Bakura had science.

"If I ever see that stupid cow again I will literally blow her up and you won't be able to stop me" Bakura breathed.

"'Kura chill, there will be no need to blow her up just try to avoid her because you know what will happen right?"

"We will get arrested and probably sent to a mental institute where the entire loony's go and don't call me 'Kura ... hold on then why isn't Anzu there? She's insane" Bakura questioned

"I don't know I didn't really think about it, but you were right about mental institute" Yami replied.

They went into the classroom and found their seats waiting for class to start.

"Why does Vivian attack us she's insane" Marik complained

"How in the name of Seth should I know as far as I'm concerned she only like's us because 1) we're rich and 2) we're the hottest boys in school" Seto explained.

"Don't you mean you're rich and we're middle class? Although it's nice to rub it in isn't that right Seto?" Marik pouted.

"Whatever you idiot besides Vivian likes you and Yami" Kaiba smirked.

"Yuck and Anzu likes you and Bakura" Marik said back.

"Piss off you twat"

"Anyway to answer your question basically a slut and a gold digger"

Kaiba couldn't help but snigger at that last remark.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up"

"Although, I would rather hang out with Anzu than Vivian at least she's more, sane"

"Yea I'll have to agree to that, although her constant friendship speech's get on my nerve's"

As Kaiba said that they entered the classroom and went over to their seats only to find Vivian sat in-between theirs looking at Marik while smiling what she thought was seductive.

"This is going to be a long day" Marik moaned before taking his seat next to Vivian.

When it got to third hour they were all in the same class doing literacy, and they sat at the back of the class because it was easy to have a private talk when the teacher wasn't looking, but that's only if the substitute teacher wasn't in because she was in Bakura's point of view a real bitch.

"Hey guys" Whispered Kaiba, the others turned towards him and leaned closer so they could here, even though there was no teacher he preferred doing this way in case it was the evil teacher.

"When schools finished meet me outside the business block so I can walk home with you guys"

"MR KAIBA!" the teacher shouted as she walked through the door.

Yep it was Mrs Vexton the most evil teacher in the whole school, everyone hated her, these four liked to antagonise her because they hated her and it was fun, for some reason though they never got caught which was really strange.

"Alright" Kaiba said in a bored singing tone.

"Would you mind telling me what you were taking about?" She asked as she stood in front of the class.

"Only that school is a load of bull shit and I have to attend for no reason, also I have a company to run" Kaiba explained in a bored tone although some of the students laughed.

"Fine, Mr Ishtar would you mind explaining what you were talking about" She asked even though she was getting annoyed.

"Er … school is for douche bags who love to learn when they are bored and have nothing decent to do during the week ... and also four boys who love to play pranks on the mean teachers who love to work us until our brains rot, say for example some purple paint on top of the black board" Marik explained while smiling at the last part.

As he said that everyone giggled but not the teacher, she was confused so while she walked towards the blackboard Marik decided to throw his book towards the blackboard causing the vibration to take over causing the bucket to topple over onto the teachers head, the whole classroom rang with laughter even Yami, Kaiba and Bakura, but they weren't laughing for long.

"MR ISHTAR!" She bellowed.

If looks could kill the whole class would be dead by now because she was looking murderous.

"DETENTION UNTIL YOU GRADUATE"

"Oh F…" The bell rang before he could finish his sentence.

"Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run" he sang as he made a quick getaway.

"Amazing how time flies when you're having fun" Bakura smirked to himself as he and the others left the classroom "I haven't seen a teacher that mad since we did that prank with the toilets"

"Don't you mean blow up the toilets" Marik reminded him as he ran up to them having stood by the door waiting for them.

"Who cares it was fun, though you should have been careful with that prank because now you have to stay behind after school for an hour" Bakura said.

While everyone ran to the refectory the four boys made their way outside to their favourite spot under the sakura tree and had their dinner.

"So" Yami takes a bite out of his sandwich "What did you want to talk to us about Seto" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it out here because I don't want anyone listening" Kaiba replied.

"When you say everyone, don't you mean Anzu and Vivian" Bakura asked.

"Yes" He replied.

"So why don't you just say that in the first place or is it something you say about to all your enemies?"

"You know damn well I hate saying their names you stupid moron so shut the hell up" He said while looking mad because Bakura's being an idiot as usual but as always he doesn't notice.

"Dick" Bakura muttered.

"Asshole" Kaiba muttered.

"Vivian" Marik said.

"RUN" They screamed in unison.

They saw her coming up to them so they packed up as quickly as they could and headed inside.

"Well that was close" Yami panted

"Boys wait up" Spoke a voice

"No not Vivian" Marik whined

"Hey wait up I want to talk a minute" She said as she caught up with them

"Well we don't so get lost" Kaiba said as he tried to leave

"All I wanted to say was that she had no right in punishing you Marik that was awful, plus it was only a little joke so I don't know why she would have to give you detention until you graduate" Vivian said in a sympathetic voice to Marik, but he could see straight through, that she was only flirting with him and trying to win him over because she had a thing for him.

"I'm flattered, really, but just leave me alone" Marik said not looking at all flattered.

"If you want I could make it worth your while" She said with lust in her eyes.

"No he doesn't so just leave him alone" Bakura said while getting a little pissed off with her.

"Why though?" She whined.

"Because we have class now so go away" Yami yelled.

With that said they walked away and she left to go find Anzu.

"Thanks Bakura" Marik said.

"No problem" Bakura said "besides she isn't your type"

Marik laughed a bit, looked at him, and then carried on walking to their next lesson. Marik always liked Bakura but he didn't know if he liked him back, he never said anything because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. They found their classroom and decided to sit inside for the next ten minutes and finish off their lunch.

"Horary for geography your so effin nice" Marik said sarcastically as the bell rang.

"Relax you idiot, its fifth hour so schools nearly finished" Kaiba said.

"That's the problem though I need to stay behind because of that prank I pulled" Marik whined.

"Don't panic you dimwit we'll stay until you're finished because that's what friends are for" Kaiba replied.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Bakura said while putting an arm around Marik's shoulder, Marik got a bit freaked out because he was about to do something he'd regret but thankfully Bakura removed his arm and moved to his desk.

"That was close" Marik sighed, though he didn't notice Yami staring at him with a confused look on his face

"Why does he look so scared and confused around Bakura" Yami thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for the last day of school and everyone was ecstatic because now they had a week off, so they all literally threw themselves out the door like there was no tomorrow and headed home for some spring fun.

"Hooray for the holidays" Marik said, although he was sad about having his detention he was glad about the holidays of not seeing Anzu or Vivian again but sadly for him he shouldn't have thought this.

"Hi Bakura" Said a familiar voice.

"Hi Marik" Said the other.

"Oh fuck no" They said in unison.

"Hey where are you going? Can we come with or do you want to come with us?" Anzu tried seductively.

"No we're busy and we have things to do so get lost you little rat" Yami replied.

"What about you Marik? Do you want to come with me?" Vivian asked sweetly.

"In case you didn't notice I have detention so no, sorry" He replied.

"Well I will wait for you then"

"Don't bother because all I want to do when this is over is sleep for the next week, savvy?"

"All right then shall I come over tomorrow?"

"No I told you I want to be alone get that through your head you stupid girl"

"Fine then, be that way, you won't know what you're missing" She stalked off and sat on the wall next to the school gates and waited for Anzu.

"So what about you Bakura?" Anzu asked.

"Here is an idea, why don't you just toddle off with your little other sluts and leave us alone, how's that sound?'" Kaiba asked

"Awe your no fun besides I like you Bakura and I won't stop till I get you and you Seto" She said sweetly.

"No way in hell, all you and your stupid friend want is to get us in your bed but I can tell you this I would rather fuck Marik then you so piss of you little bitch" Bakura replied

"Whatever you're just saying that to make me jealous but it won't work" She giggled "Toodles" and with that she left with Vivian and her friends who had just come out of school, but not before she gave them one last glance, as she turns to go back, Marik could have sworn he saw a pained expression on her face before she left.

"Did you really mean that" Kaiba askes

"Mean what" Bakura replied

"That you would rather fuck Marik than her?" Yami answered

At this point Marik went red in embarrassment, of course he liked Bakura but that was way too much to think about at the minute. The only good thing was that no one noticed his red face or so he thought, Yami was looking at him after he answered Bakura and noticed he was trying to hide his face he was going to say something to Bakura but thought better of it, he didn't want to embarrass him even more than he is now.

"I only said that to scare her off, I wouldn't really do it we are friends nothing more right Marik" Bakura said as a matter-of-fact.

"Yea sure" He said this while he kept his face hidden to hide his disapointment.

"Ok enough guys you're probably embarrassing him right now and he has detention so let him go and we will sit here and talk for an hour" Kaiba said.

So while Marik went back inside the other three went to sit under their favourite tree, and talk about what they were going to do after they graduated.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Marik finally came out of the school looking like he wanted to blow it up, when he saw his friends he ran over to them.<p>

"Hey, finally finished so now we can go home" Marik said while panting.

"Ok but first of all you need to sit down you look like you're going to faint" Yami said in concern.

"All right then" Marik flopped down onto the grass and laid there trying to relax while staring up at the sky.

"What did she make you do anyway" Bakura asked.

"She made me clean the cafeteria, which means the floors, tables and kitchen" Marik growled.

"Wait a minute I thought that the punishment must fit the crime, not just doing something random for detention" Kaiba asked.

"Yea so did I, but apparently not" Marik growled.

"Are you a dog or something" Bakura asked slightly amused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Marik growled yet again, and also sitting up slightly to look at him.

"You keep growling like a dog so I was just wondering" Bakura teased

"Oh ha, ha that's very funny" Marik said, not finding it very funny at all.

"All right you to knock it off and let's go before they look for us in here" Kaiba said to them while picking his stuff up. As they all got there things they headed out of the school gates and walk home.

* * *

><p>As they were on their way home they decided to take their usual route by going through the woods that lead strangely enough to their back garden. As they were halfway through the woods they started to walk next to a pond and Kaiba decided to speak.<p>

"Do you still want to wait till we get home or do you want to say some of it now" Yami asked

"Er... I'll tell you some but…" Kaiba was unable to say because Marik screamed making them all jump and nearly falling into the pond.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT YOU LUNATIC! WE JUST NEARLY FELL IN THE WATER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yami yelled.

"I just saw myself in the pond but I looked cuter, younger and even more… more sexier" Marik started to panic although his friends looked at him as if he was insane or had grown a number of heads.

"No one should be sexier than me, because I am the sexiest person here" Marik kept saying to himself more than the others and began pounting while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yep I think he has gone insane and needs to be taken to a mental institute." Kaiba said in amusement with a smirk.

"Yea why would he say that? He isn't sexy, no one apart from me that is" Bakura boasted

"Will you two stop going on about who's hot and who's not?" Yami shouted getting a little pissed by the minute.

"Yes please do and can we get a move on because it's getting late and I have important things to tell you, also I have to get back home to work on some things, although I can't do that while were standing here while you two talk about utter nonsense on how hot you both are… though to answer your question neither of you are" Kaiba said to them both

"Ok then let's go" Marik sighed.

As they continued their walk Marik stopped and looked back at the pond only to see himself, so he shook the feeling he had before and ran up to his friends, he never noticed his look alike giggling at him inside the water then vanishing without a trace.

**Well this is the second part, hope it makes sence and hope you enjoy it sorry for taking so long**


	3. Chapter 3

As they got to the porch Yami unlocked the door and everyone entered, Marik, Kaiba and Bakura went into the living room while Yami went into the kitchen to get drinks.

"So now that were here, what did you want to talk about?" Yami asked Kaiba as he came out of the kitchen with drinks.

"Yes and I think you're going to like it" he replied while taking a drink from the tray Yami put on the table.

"I'll believe that when I hear it, how am I supposed to be happy about something I haven't even heard about yet" ~Bakura asked while taking a sip from his drink.

"Fine, you know when you said you wanted to go somewhere after we graduate Marik" Kaiba explained

"Yeah so" Marik said in a bored tone

"Well you will be happy to know that once we have graduated, we will be going to visit your sister's place in Egypt".

"WHAT" they all shouted in unison, then Bakura added "You can't be fucking serious" gapping like a fish

"I'm dead serious I've called Ishizu and she will have everything ready after the celebration"

"Holy shits are you insane? My sister isn't exactly what you would call a party person, all she will have is food, books and worst of all… girls" they all shudder at the thought.

"Relax I gave her the details of what to have for the party, plus it's a girl free zone"

"Yes and while were there we are going to hook Yami up with someone" Bakura snickered

"I KEEP TELLING YOU ALL I'M NOT GAY, I MAY HATE GIRLS BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME GAY" Yami yelled, and every one jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Yami, my simple spikey haired friend everyone in the whole school knows your gay" Marik said as he walk over to the computer desk and turned on his laptop he left downstairs.

"Oh scallops" Yami cursed

"Anyway back to what I was saying, even though we have a week off we need to think about what we need to do" Kaiba said

"Can this wait till tomorrow we have had a long day and it would be best to sleep on it and figure this all out in the morning when were all wide awake" Yami asked while stifling a yawn,

"Awww your no fun" Bakura pouted which was strange since he never pouts.

"And why is that" Kaiba asked curiously

"Because I wanted to make that little twats life hell" Bakura growled

"Well as much as fun that sounds we should all look…." Marik paused in what he was saying as something on the computer caught his eye.

"What were you going to say because of all the times your on that computer and you are talking to us, never have you frozen like that before, what's the matter" Yami asked in concern, but after he had finished that sentence Marik burst out laughing hysterically.

"Bakura I've think I have some of you e-mail here by mistake" Marik said after calming down a little

"Piss off Marik, I don't know what you are talking about but no way in hell you should have…." Bakura was walking up to Marik through his speech but stopped suddenly as he closely examined what e-mail he was looking at then turned bright red; he quickly snatched Marik's laptop off the desk and ran into the kitchen with it.

"What the bloody hell was that all about" Yami asked looking completely blank

"Nothing much just something Bakura doesn't want people seeing" Marik sniggered

"I don't think I even want to know" Kaiba said while rubbing his head, thinking he might have a headache coming on.

In the kitchen Bakura was skimming through all of Marik's e-mails, though he didn't care if they were private but he needed to find out if there were more of those e-mails Marik found, lucky enough for him there weren't so he deleted the e-mail Marik found and turned the laptop off. He walk over to the cupboards and grabbed a clean glass even though there was a glass in the living room he didn't bother to get it, he put the glass on the counter and walk over to the fridge and took out the water filter and poured himself a drink, he filled it to the top and put it back in the fridge and walked over to the freezer and looked around for some ice cubes to put in the water, he found some and put three in his drink and took a long sip then put it back on the counter, he looked around the kitchen and thought about what had happened in the living room he was still freaked out about how Marik saw a personal e-mail and was also worried if he saw what it had said at the bottom but considering Marik was laughing at the e-mail and that it was only half way up he sighed in relief, he had just got a new job at a new restaurant that had just opened, though no wonder Marik found it so funny Bakura would never even think about getting a job it's so un Bakura of him, that's not what had Bakura worried, it was the fact that for the opening of the restaurant he was allowed to bring one person with him and he was thinking about bringing Marik with him but he didn't want Marik to be offended and ruin their friendship. Bakura didn't know what to think anymore, he liked Marik a lot and didn't know how to tell him so he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind and just think about who to bring with him, he picked the glass up and looked inside and started poking at the ice cubes then something happened that made him drop the glass and yell, he saw an exact replica of himself in the ice but cuter and more innocent it scared the hell out of him and his friends heard him yell and barged through the door and saw that Bakura and a smashed glass on the floor.

"What the hell happened" Kaiba asked while looking from Bakura to the floor.

"I… I… I saw someone who looked like me inside one of the ice cubes, and it scared the hell out of me" Bakura stuttered out.

"I told you I wasn't lying, remember I told you I saw my look alike in the pond out back in the woods" Marik said while looking at Bakura hoping he wasn't hurt.

"Look guys I don't think there are replicas of you guys out there it is just impossible for that to happen the only way you can have replicas is if they are your brothers or twins, but other than that I don't think you have to worry about them, they must be a figure of your imagination" Kaiba said while getting annoyed he thinks these guys are making it up just to pull a joke on him and Yami.

"Look I know what I saw ok" Bakura yelled at Kaiba while kneeling down to pick up the shattered glass.

"Look you guys need to drop this because I agree with Kaiba this is just ridicules, there is no way that this is possible" Yami said but calmer

"WE ARE NOT LYING WE WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS" Marik screamed

"YOU GUYS ALLWAYS DO STUFF LIKE THIS FOR ATTENTION ITS NO WONDER YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER" Kaiba shouted back but stopped and covered his mouth after what had come out of his mouth.

"WHAT" Bakura shouted but then hissed it pain as he lost grip on a large piece of glass witch pierced his skin and a lot of blood started to spill from his arm.

"OH MY RA BAKURA" Marik yelled and ran to help him, and ignored Kaiba's shocked face.

"I'm fine Marik" Bakura said while his face turned slightly red as Marik started fusing over his arm, although he didn't find it as bad Marik thought otherwise and started looking around for bandages. He found some and started cleaning up the cut, it was quite a long cut but luckily enough it didn't need stitches.

"There you go" Marik said as he finished tying the bandage.

Bakura sighed he didn't need Marik fussing over him.

"Guys can you go we will be with you in a minute" Bakura asked them quietly, Marik looked at Bakura with a shocked expression.

"Yeah sure" Kaiba said just as quiet because it was his fault that this happened, and walked back into the living room.

"Are you both going to be all right" Yami askes

"Yeah we will" Bakura said calmly

Yami just nodded he knew what Bakura wanted with Marik it was quite obvious, since he ran out of the room with Marik's laptop, he gave a quick look over to Marik in case he didn't' what him to leave but Marik just nodded, then Yami left.

"Are you ok" Marik asked

"Yea I'm fine I just wanted to ask you something without them overhearing" Bakura replied while a blush started to cover his face

"What about" Marik was curious now Bakura never talked to him alone

"Well… I was wondering… maybe if… only if you wanted to… if you would come to the opening of the restaurant with me next Monday" Bakura stuttered

"Re…Really" Marik asked in shock

"Yea I thought you would like to" Now it was Bakura's turn to blush

"Sure I would like that" Marik replied while a small smile made its way across his mouth

"Great, I think we should head back in now" Bakura replied while he smiled back, Marik nodded as Bakura got to his feet and offered Marik his hand which he took while blushing again.

As they made their way into the living room they noticed that Kaiba and Yami were talking very quietly about something, their heads shot up as they heard them come through the door.

"Are you ok" Yami asked

"Yea never better" Marik replied with a smile

"Well let's get back to what we were talking about before the incident" Kaiba asked them

They both nodded and sat down next to each other.

"I think that us three should look for a job so that we can by stuff in Egypt" Marik suggested

They all thought about it for a minute until Kaiba spoke a little irritated

"You know I would have lent you money since I'm your friend"

"We know that but I think it would be a good idea since you usually spoil us I thought it would have been a good idea also it would get these two off their asses and pay the rent" Yami said and sniggered at his last remark.

"Hey for your information I have a job and I will be starting next Tuesday after the opening" Bakura said with pride in his voice

"Oh my god, Bakura actually has a job it's a miracle" Kaiba voice dripping with sarcasm

"All right Kaiba knock it off, if you don't believe Kura then, look up that new restaurant that's been built" Marik defended Bakura

"YOU WORK AT THAT NEW RESAURANT" Kaiba screamed

"Yea so what's bad about that" Bakura asked getting mad really quickly

"I funded the research on that building and gave them the money to build it I'm also the owner"

"WHAT" The other three shouted in unison

"You guys really need to stop doing that, and yes I'm the owner deal with it, also since I'm your friend I will give Marik a job there since he is now the only one who doesn't have a job, also if you want Yami I will give you one if you want I have a position you would like"

"And what's that" Yami grumbled

Kaiba smirks at that and says "The manager"

Yami's jaw hit the floor at that remark; Kaiba was going to let him own the place.

"Seriously your letting me, run the place"

"Yep only if you want to, and besides you all get to work there so I don't see the harm in it although you do have to promise that you won't take advantage of the opportunity that I'm going to give you, also I will set the pay on the employees, any questions" Kaiba askes

"Yea what position do me and Bakura have" Marik askes

"You will be the bartender, yes Marik it does have a bar in the lounge area in the back were all the rich people want to have a private dinner area with no interruptions, and Bakura will be one of the waiters in the back as well, any questions now"

"Yeah I have one, is this a five star restaurant" Marik asked

"Yeah it is, that's why I added a back room for all the snobby rich people who want peace and quiet, even though it would be in the main area, but the last restaurant I went to there was a lot of complaints about the noise, so when I funded this I added the back room for those types of people, ok is there any more questions that need to be asked" Kaiba explained

They all shook their heads to the question.

"Looks like I will have to quit my job at the bar" Yami sighed

"It's not like anyone would miss there gay bartender" Bakura snickered

"I have told them I'm not gay, which is the truth" Yami said calmly

"Yami we visited you at work before and people know were gay and that we hang around with you so that means they would have gusset that you are too" Marik explained

"What just because a guy likes to dress effeminately, and hangs around with otter extremely attractive men, and read youi, and flaunts there gorgeous abs automatically makes them gay(1)" Yami asked confused

"Kinda" Bakura replied

"Yea kinda" Kaiba also replied

"Ah you're all pricks" Yami exclaimed

"Well it's no wonder you like us so much" Bakura sneered

"I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT STRAIGHT HONASTLY" Yami shouted

"Ok enough of this nonsense" Kaiba yelled

"Sorry, but you should learn to keep your ego to the minimum" Bakura snickered

"Anyway since I am giving you two jobs, you have to come to the opening with Bakura" Kaiba explained

"I'm already going anyway, and I already know" Marik said

"How would you know about it" Kaiba asked curiously

"Bakura asked me to go with him" Marik explained quietly while a blush came across his face

"Oooooooooh is this a date I'm hearing" Yami smirked

"Knock it off" Marik mumbled

"Oook I'm going to head off now so I'll see you all on Monday night, also I'm going to get you all a tux for the occasion, and don't worry about when we leave for Egypt after graduation I'll sort that out" Kaiba said while standing, after explaining to them all he left.

After Kaiba left Yami went into the kitchen to get some microwave pizzas out and cooked them for dinner.

"So what shall we do about the weekend I don't think there's much we can do until the opening" Marik asked Bakura as he helped with the dishes

"Don't know, maybe we should study for the exams or something" Bakura went silent after that

"Are you ok, or is this about what Yami said earlier about a date" Marik mumbled

Bakura looked at him for a minute debating whether or not if he should say he wanted it to be a date or not, but thought better of it.

"Well I thought that…. Um….. Maybe that... We would go as just friends" Bakura stuttered out

"Oh ok then" Marik looked depressed after that

"Well I'm going to bed now so see you in the morning" Bakura said

Marik just nodded in response, as Bakura left him in the kitchen, when he heard Bakura's door close he knelt down on the floor and put his head in his arms.

"Why do I bother thinking he likes me" He whispered

He didn't know how long he was sat there for but after a while he got up and went to his room.

"NIGHT YOU TWO" Yami yelled from his room and soon after that they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(1) This is a line from Marik's Evil Council, it's an abriged series if nobody knew<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow part 4 is up and it is now up, and it is (looks at clock) 2 am (eyes widen) what the hell 2 am that would mean i turned 17 2 hours ago and i didn't realise because i was so cought up in writting part 4 (sigh) eh well who cares sorry for ramberling hope you enjoy this part, and just so you know this chapter will be based around Kaiba since he hasn't had much screen tim yet, eh well on with the show. please read and reveiw**

As Kaiba made his way home he started to think about what Marik and Bakura said about these faces they keep seeing and about how they look so similar to them. He didn't know what to think he thought it would be very unlikely and that they were only doing this to get attention, but it was the way they said all those things, they were scared and shocked at the same time because of how they keep appearing in the unlikeliest places, Kaiba just shook his head at all these thoughts and just thought best to ignore them.

* * *

><p>Kaiba unlocked the door to his mansion and walked in only to be greeted by a tornado of a black haired boy tackling him to the floor with a big hug.<p>

"Big brother I wondered were got to" The black haired boy was his little brother Mokuba, who was in his second year of middle school.

"Hay there Moki did you miss me already" Kaiba said with a smile

"Of course I missed you, you've been gone for hours" Mokuba smirked at his brother

"Well I'm here now so get the hell of me you big lug" Kaiba laughed at his brothers pout

Kaiba sighed a went into the kitchen to tell his servant to start making dinner for them both, after he did that he went upstairs to his room and flopped down onto the bed staring at the celling, he didn't even notice his brother entering the room.

"Hey Seto are you ok because you don't look so good" Mokuba asked in concern

"Yea I'm fine just a little stressed is all" He sighed

"What with is it work, school or is someone being horrible to you, I know your tough and everything but you need to be careful" Mokuba started to panicking

"Mokuba knock it off I'm fine so stop irritating me and go the hell away" Kaiba started getting angry with his brother for being worried all the time, and it was supposed to be him who was the worried one not his brother, he didn't even notice his brother crying until he spoke.

"Well I'm s... s... sorry if I'm concerned a...a...about you I just d...do...don't want to see you looking upset and worried, so I'm sorry if worrying about you I...is bad, I'll leave you be then" He ran out of the room and ignored his brother calling his name.

"Dam it why did I say that to him" He cursed to himself and started hitting his head against them wall and saying stupid every time he did so, he is even a surprised that he doesn't have a concussion for the amount of times he hits his head, he stopped after a while because he was starting to get a headache and he felt like he was going to pass out and he probably did.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes slowly and he found himself looking up at the celling but also he felt his back on something soft, he let out a soft groan and turned his head to the side and saw his brother sitting on a chair to his left with his head leaning on his arm and the other holding his brothers hand, it looked like he was asleep so he decided to wake him up to let him know he was alright and to apologize.<p>

"Moki are you alright" He whispered while shaking his brother gently

Mokuba groaned as he stirred slightly

"Seto" Mokuba whispered back as he rubbed his eyes

"Hey kiddo you ok" He said a little louder

"Yea I'm ok" He didn't look at him because he was scared of starting another argument

"Hey look at me, I'm sorry for yelling it was wrong of me to take it out on you and I'll make it up to you if you want"

"You don't have to I shouldn't have been badgering you earlier, I was just worried about you because your over working yourself and you go to school, you never have a break and you hardily sleep and you probably sleep for two hours if less" Mokuba leaned his head against the bed and started shaking, he was crying so Kaiba got his brothers shoulders and forced him to look at him, Mokuba looked up but he got a little scared at his brothers expression Kaiba even noticed this and his expression softened.

"Hey listen me and the guys are going to Egypt after we graduate, so we will be there a couple of months, also if you want you can come with us so you can keep an eye on me" Kaiba laughed at the last bit that came out of his mouth, it was kinda weird asking his brother to keep an eye out for him since it's usually the other way round.

"What you want me to come with you" Mokuba asked looking shocked

"Yea I want you to come with me, besides like I said you can keep an eye on me and make sure I have some fun and you can enjoy yourself while were there"

"Really" Mokuba said looking exited

"Yea really" Kaiba smiled at the excitement in Mokuba's eyes

"Oh what am I going to do about school if you're going to be there for a few months?" Mokuba asked

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of it"

"Ok then"

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Kaiba broke the silence.

"How did I get on my bed because I remember standing near the window but I ended up on my bed" He asked curiously

"One of the servants was outside of your room and told you dinner was ready, then came back downstairs a half an hour later you still didn't come down so I went to check on you, I found that you were unconscious on the floor so I went to get someone and they helped put you on the bed, they checked to see if there was a reason that you collapsed and they found blood on your head and on the wall and they bandaged your head up afterwards, so I took a guess that you kept hitting your head on the wall, I got so worried that you weren't going to wake up because you were unconscious for hours, so I skipped dinner and came up here to keep an eye on you in case you did wake up, but I guess I fell asleep" He grinned sheepishly when he finished, Kaiba automatically put a hand to his head and found that there was a bandage round his head he couldn't believe he didn't notice before, but he probably guessed the reason he didn't notice was the fact that he was more concerned about Mokuba to notice anything weird.

"Any idea what time it is now" Kaiba asked after an awkward silence

"Erm two in the morning" Mokuba said quietly

"I was out for that long huh"

"Yea"

"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat because I bet that you're starving now"

"Yea I am"

They both made their way down stairs and into the kitchen, Kaiba went to get the leftovers from the fridge and took them into the dining room were Mokuba was, they sat there and talked while they ate there late dinner, it was almost four in the morning by the time they finished so Kaiba asked Mokuba to come in his room so they could keep an eye on each other which Mokuba happily agreed to. As he entered his room Kaiba noticed that his fire was lit which he didn't even notice before, he shook his head and went over to the fire he didn't need to worry about Mokuba at the minute because he was going back to his room to get his pyjamas and take a shower in Kaiba's room. As Kaiba looked into the fire he jumped a little because he thought he saw someone in there, he shook his head thinking he was imagining it he probably thought he saw someone because of the argument back at his friend's place, so he pushed the thought out of his head and went over to his wardrobe and grabbed his pyjamas and put them on, afterwards he went back over to the fire and just stared at it, but then he literary saw something it was a boy who looked nothing like him, this must have been what the others were on about except that they said that the people they saw looked alike but who the hell is this but whoever it is Kaiba yelled in shock and fell over.

"Seto are you ok" Mokuba asked while rushing towards him

"I'm fine just tired but I probably felt dizzy and fell over" Kaiba said while trying to reashore that he was ok so his brother doesn't start pancaking again.

"Ok then let's go to bed" Mokuba suggested

Kaiba nodded and they both got into bed Mokuba snuggled up to his brother and fell asleep instantly, Kaiba kissed the top of his head and whispered good night and drifted to sleep aswell.


	5. Chapter 5

Marik woke up the next morning, greeted by the rising of the sun, he didn't usually wake up this early so he decided to check his alarm to see what time it was, he found out that it was only 5:00, he continued to stare at his clock in disbelief, although if he kept staring at it any longer then it might just blow up, he shook his head and got out of bed, he then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt, some jeans and a denim jacket, he went over to his bed and placed them there then headed towards his bathroom that was connected to his room. When he entered he found out that it was slightly cold and didn't understand why, though as he did a quick scan of the bathroom he found out that his bathroom window was open, though he didn't know how that was even possible considering he never opens his window, he looked around in case there was anyone in his bathroom and decided he was just being paranoid, he walk up to the window closed it then bolted it shut, he went over to the shower and turned it on while he got out of his clothes then hopped into the shower. When he finished he walked out of the bathroom and went over to his bed and put his clothes on, though as he put his shirt on he realised that it showed quite a bit of his stomach and none of his shirts do that so he assumed that it must have shrunk a bit in the wash. When he finished getting ready he realised it was almost 6:00 he knew the others wouldn't be up yet so he decided to take a walk for a little while, he grabbed one of his bags and went downstairs, into the living room and over to the computer desk, he opened one of the draws and found a piece of paper and a pen then he wrote down where he was going and walked over to the door, he put his boots on, picked up his set of keys and unlocked his front door then walked out.

* * *

><p>He decided to walk round the back of the house and into the woods; he usually likes coming out here because it helps him think, he walks over to the pond were he saw the other him as he likes to call it, then settles down on the grass and puts his bag next to him and just stares into the water. A few moments pass and he decides to open his bag and get his sketch book out along with a pencil, one thing people didn't know about him was that he loved to draw; the only ones who knew about this were his friends. The things he loves to draw the most would have to be the woods because there are so many different things to draw, so he opens up his book to a clear page and begins to draw the pond along with some of the trees and flowers that surround it. Time seem to pass quickly for him because he realised that he was half way done, he does a quick glance at the pond then jumps back in shock, he looks closely into the water and sees the other him, though this time he stays and doesn't disappear, Marik blinks a few times and closely examines him though there isn't any reason to examine because he just looks like him only with softer features and only his head shows in the water nothing else, as soon as Marik decides that this person won't disappear he tries to talk to him.<p>

"Erm who are you exactly" Marik askes

"Just someone who you won't see again anytime soon" The mystery person says, though Marik is surprised because this person has such a sweet voice, almost angel like.

"Wow that's just freaky, do you have a name or something and why are you here" He askes

"My name is not important, and as for why I am here I came to see you" He replied with a slight giggle in his voice. Marik just stares back in shock '_this kid wants to see me, why would he I'm don't know anything about him_' as Marik thinks this he doesn't notice his look alike studying him closely.

"Why did you want to see me" Marik asks curiously

"Because I think you're fascinating" As his look alike says that Marik can't suppress the blush that comes over his face.

"Why would you think that, nobody finds me fascinating not even my friends" He mumbles

"Your whole personality fascinates me because you're independent, you care about your friends, you always help them out and you're not afraid of telling or showing people what you feel"

Marik looks at him again and wonders if this is just some huge trick being played on him.

"Do you really mean that or is this some big joke being played on me"

"NO MARIK OF COURSE NOT, I would never do that to you" He shouted at him, then quieted down.

"Wait how do you know my name I never told you that" Marik askes in shock, though he notices his look a like's eyes widen in shock before disappearing.

"WAIT COME BACK" He shouted, before realising it was too late so he flopped backwards against the grass, closes his eyes and groans slightly.

"RRRrrrrr dam it"

As he lies there he doesn't notice that someone was watching him from behind one of the trees. When he sits up he decides to continue with the drawing, he does a quick look over the drawing and decides to add the mysterious person in. Over half an hour passed and Marik was nearly done, that was until he heard someone coming from behind him, he quickly glances behind him and sees the person who he desperately wanted to avoid, it was...

"Anzu, what are you doing here" He asked politely, even though he hates her and Vivian, he found Anzu more sane. After school yesterday he noticed that she had a pitted look on her face just before she ran after Vivian, he was still thinking about it and wondered if it was just his imagination.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right because I've noticed you've been sitting here for the past three hours, so like I said I decided to come and see if you were all right" She asked in a polite tone which was creepy because whenever he was with his friends she always sounded flirty but now she was completely different and it scared him.

"Seriously Anzu what do you want, I'm not in the mood for this" He said warily

She sighed then her mood changed very quickly.

"Look I'm here to warn you something strange is going on with Vivian, I don't know what but it's very creepy and I'm giving you the heads up to just avoid her or keep an eye out for her because I think she's up to something" She had a very panicky and serious tone in her voice, that confused the hell out of him.

"Ok then I'll try and keep an eye out for her, but what makes you say that, there's always something up with her" He asks now curious about this, he's not saying he believes her but he's interested in what she has to say.

"Because last night I was having a sleep over at her house and she found something interesting on the internet, something to do with the new restaurant"

"What about the new restaurant" Ok now he's interested in this. Anzu decided to sit down next to him because she could hear the interest in his voice.

"I'm not sure exactly, all I know is that she saw a list of names of the people who are going to work there, she had this murderous look in her eye when she saw this particular pair and it scared the hell out of me" She took a deep breath after she finished her story. Marik even noticed her voice shaking, as if she wasn't allowed to talk about it or that she's hiding something.

"Ok thanks for telling me this and I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her ok" He said reassuringly

"Thank you I wouldn't ask you if this was necessary, but please try and keep an eye out for her, this is really important"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it"

"Thank you"

"Is anything else the matter because yesterday at the end of school I could tell something was up, with that look on your face you looked as though you were scared to follow her?" He asked in concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" The nervousness was still in her voice but he decided to let drop.

They sat in awkward silence for a while until Marik stood up, brushed the grass of his jeans and picked up his sketch book, pencil and bag, he put his stuff away and said bye to Anzu, he hurried of home to tell his friends what he heard and to see there point on the subject. As soon as Marik was out of ear shot Anzu bent over the water and spoke.

"Jag hoppas du vet vad du gör Malik" She whispered (1)

* * *

><p>When he got home he saw Yami in the kitchen making breakfast and Bakura sitting in the living room watching TV, they both here the door close and noticed it was Marik.<p>

"Hey Marik where were you" Yami askes

"I was out in the forest near that little pond because it helps me think" He shrugged his answer and set his bag on the kitchen table.

"What were you doing there, and don't say thinking because we know that already, we mean what you did there?" Yami questions while waving a spatula around

"I was just doing some sketches that's all and then something really weird happened after I had finished"

"Why what happened?" Bakura askes from the living room while sipping his drink

"Er" Marik didn't know what to say he, doesn't want them to know about the conversation with his other half, but he was wary about telling them of the warning Anzu sent.

"Come on spit it out Marik, unless you were doing something bad then I don't want to know" Yami sighed

"OK FINE, I met Anzu in the woods" Marik yelled as he hit his head in the table, Bakura spat his drink all over the floor and Yami nearly dropped the pan.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you met Anzu in the woods?" Bakura asked as he cleaned up the floor.

"She came over to me and gave me a warning about Vivian" Marik sighed as he lifted his head of the table.

"What was the warning about?" Yami asked as he set breakfast on the plates

"I'm not sure really but it was something about Vivian"

"Well there's no need to warn us about her because we all know we need to keep away from her" Bakura replied as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well like I said before I'm not sure, all she said was to be careful around her because she saw the list of the employee's that were going to the opening and who they were going with, she also said that she might be plotting something for two of these employees" Marik sighed then began eating his breakfast, although he wasn't really hungry he tried to eat something.

"Well I'll ask Kaiba later because he was going to show me the restaurant later and tell me what to do and how to run it" Yami replied

The rest of the breakfast was done in silence, after Marik finished he decided to take his bag up to his room and see if he can finish the drawing he started.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me" Marik said quietly

When Marik got to his room he flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the selling. He didn't know how long he stared at it, but he finally snapped out of his daze when he heard a soft knock at the door. When the door opened he saw Bakura through the corner of his eye, peek his head round door and looked over to him.

"You ok" Bakura asked quietly

"Yea never better" Marik replied just as quietly

"Do you want to go out some were"

Marik shot his head in Bakura's direction hoping he said what he thought he said.

"I mean just somewhere where you can take your mind of things, you know just walking around town and such" He said nervously

"Oh um yea sure ok" Marik was feeling even more depressed now

"Ok then I'll meet you down stairs" Bakura suddenly frowned at his friend's behaviour

"Yea, fine"

When Bakura finally left, Marik released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He got off his bed and left the room and saw Bakura sitting in the living room talking to Yami. He decided to make himself known and cleared his throat, they quickly looked over his way and Bakura jumped off the couch and made his way over to Marik.

"Ok we'll be out for a while call if you need anything" Bakura said to Yami

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just enjoy yourselves, besides I'll be leaving soon to go see Seto so I'll be alright with him" Yami explained

"Ok see you in a bit" With that said they both left the house

Yami looked over to the door and stared at it for a while and then he decided that he should leave and go to visit Kaiba. After he went through the front door he decided to take the car since it would be easier. When he got to the restaurant he couldn't help but stare, it was the biggest restaurant he had ever seen and that's saying something, so after staring at it for a few more minutes he went inside and searched for Kaiba. It took him ten minutes to find him but Kaiba spotted him first so he dragged him up to the manages office and started talking to him on how to run the business.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time by the time Yami and Kaiba finished, even though Yami was kinda bored he did manage to learn everything he was supposed to, when he walked out of the restaurant he went over to the car and got in, he drove all the way back to his house and on the way he saw Marik and Bakura talking on a bench next to the park, he knew they wouldn't see him but when he looked closer at Marik's face he could tell that something was wrong but he didn't interfere he just made his way home. When he got home he decided to go out back into the woods, when he got there he decided to sit next to the pond because it is really relaxing, he sits there for quite some time and starts thinking about what he should do after graduation. A while later he finds it's starting to get cold but it doesn't bother him he just stands up and walks over to one of the trees that are blossoming and picks one of the flowers off it but jumps back in shock as something pops out of the tree and it turns out it is (yet again) another face that looks a lot like him so now Yami knows the others weren't lying considering he has now seen it for his own eyes. So now Yami tries to see if he can talk to him.<p>

"Who are you" Yami askes nervously

"No one of important" It replied

"Are you following me?"

"No I'm just keeping an eye on you just like my friends are doing with your friends"

"Ok then, erm may I ask you what your name is"

"You will find out later, our names are not important to you, not yet anyway"

"How will I know if I can trust you or not if you don't give me your name?" Yami askes getting madder by the minute

"I told you, I will tell you soon because it's too early to tell" The mystery person said also getting madder by the minute

"Fine" Yami growled then walked off

"WERE ARE YOU GOING"

"HOME" He shot back over his shoulder

The mystery person was not going to let him go so easily so he summoned tree roots to block his path.

"You aren't going any were until I've finished" He threatened

Yami looked back in shock and didn't move in case he did follow through with that.

* * *

><p>Marik and Bakura were just starting to head home until they ran into Vivian and Anzu and by judging the look on Vivian's face it was not pleasant, and considering the way she was dressed it looked like she was going to drag him off some were he didn't want to know.<p>

"Hello Marik" She said in a sickly sweet tone

"Hey Vivian" Marik said while turning green

"How are you today?"

"Perfectly fine until you showed up" He was getting ready to heave any minute now

"Are you ok Marik, you don't look well" Anzu asked with concern in her voice

"He's fine and he doesn't need you two bastards here forcing yourselves on him" Bakura growled

"Oh please, like he wants some advice from you, who can't seem to keep their hands to themselves" She snapped

Bakura blushed ferociously at that statement; it was bad enough that these two were here, now he gets Vivian trying to make a fool out of him.

"Malik behaga gör något" Anzu whispered (2)

And he did. Storm clouds started to form around the town and not long after it started to rain very heavily, thunder and lightning soon joined after, along with heavy wind. You could see people running away trying to find shelter or trying to get home. Vivian was looking around trying to figure out where the sudden storm came from, but that didn't last long because she was now calling Anzu to follow her home which she did reluctantly, she bade Marik farewell and jogged after her. Bakura had no idea what happened but he didn't complain, he even forgot about the rain until he heard a slight cough coming from Marik and decided to hurry up and get him home.

* * *

><p>As the mystery person was about to finish his conversation with Yami a sudden burst of thunder, lightning and rain burst from the sky, Yami looked round in shock because there wasn't supposed to be any rain today, however when he looked back at the mystery boy he noticed he looked very angry.<p>

"Verurteilen Sie Malik" He spoke suddenly (3)

Yami had no idea what he just said all he heard in that was the name Malik which sounded so close to Marik, it also sounded that he was speaking a different language, he was going to ask who he was talking about but suddenly he disappeared.

"Damn it" Yami hissed

He knew he wasn't going to get any answers now so he decided to head off home considering he was now soaked to the bone, as he turned around he notice the tree roots weren't there any more, he wasn't going to complain he just quickly ran the rest of the way home and hoped that Marik and Bakura were going to be ok and that they got home.

* * *

><p>As Yami entered the house he noticed that Bakura and Marik were here, he let out a sigh of relief knowing that they were ok, so he took of his wet jacket and hung it on the radiator to help it dry off quicker. He entered the living room and noticed Marik curled up on the sofa fast asleep, and Bakura sitting on the chair in front of Marik's sleeping form, watching him as he slept this didn't bother Yami at all he knew they both liked each other but were too scared to admit it to each other. Yami walked up to Bakura and placed a hand on his shoulder, Bakura jumped at the sudden motion and turned round only to see Yami motioning him to follow him into the kitchen.<p>

"What's the matter with him?" Yami asked in concern

"I think he might have the flu or something "Bakura replied with worry lacing in his voice

"How can he be because he was alright when you two left three hours ago?"

"Erm at dinner we were sat down on the bench, near the park of the new restaurant, and I noticed Marik looking a bit off colour so as we tried to make are way home we kind of ran into Vivian and Anzu and …." Bakura was about to continue but Yami cut him off

"Wait, Wait, Wait, what did you mean, you ran into them pricks" He asked curiously

"It's not important, it was just the usual" Bakura waved his hand impatiently trying not to stray off topic

"Ok then continue" Yami sighed in defeat

"Well half way through that encounter it started to rain badly we didn't even know where that storm came from, all we know was that it was a perfectly warm day and then it starts to pour itself down with rain. Then after the idiots had left I heard Marik coughing badly and started to help him back home. Then when we got here I found out that Marik did have the flu and he passed out on the couch before I could give him some medicine" Bakura sighed after saying all this.

"Ok then you should go upstairs and get some sleep to, and I know it's only half past five but you and Marik were in that storm for quite a long time so you might have the sickness, so I can't risk you being stood up, now get to bed before I drag you up" He threatened

"What about Marik" He asked worriedly

"He'll be fine, all he needs is plenty of rest and he'll be fine in no time" And with that said Bakura made his way up to his room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The time for the opening of the restaurant came quickly enough; Marik still had his cold and was not listening to Yami or Bakura when they kept telling him he had to stay in bed.<p>

"Guys I'm fine, let me just go to the damn thing we don't have to stay long hopefully" Marik asked uncertainly

The other two just sighed and agreed, even though they didn't want him to, it would just be best not to argue with him considering of his illness.

"Alright come on then you can go as long as you hurry up so we can get there on time" Yami snapped

In a matter of minutes Marik came down the stairs dressed in one of the expensive tux's Kaiba bought them, he quickly grabbed a coat and hurried out of the house and into the car were the other two were waiting.

When they got there they noticed a lot of people waiting outside, wanting to get in. Yami parked their car in the parking lot and got out, the other two climbing out shortly after. They arrived at the main doors showed the guard standing outside their employee's passes and he let them in. When they entered they saw how huge it was, it looked like normal five star hotel but this one had two huge water fountains next to the main entrance, what surprised them was the fact that on the top of these fountains were two huge white dragons with blue emerald eyes, it was kind of amazing but a little over the edge which was kind of the thing that Kaiba would do. When they walked over to their seats they waited for the opening speech to begin.

* * *

><p>After the speech there was the party everyone was enjoying themselves, apart from Marik he started to feel a little nauseous so he decided to go outside to get some fresh air. When he got out he went into the back ally at the side of the restaurant, he usually preferred staying back here because it was more peaceful and you wouldn't have to worry about people annoying you. As Marik leaned against the wall and started to relax a little he heard someone come up the alleyway before he decided to walk away he noticed it was Bakura coming up the alleyway, that relived hi a little but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else here.<p>

"Hey you ok" Bakura said a little anxiously

"Yea I'm fine I just needed some air"

They stood in silence for a while before Bakura move a bit closer to him and started to speak again.

"Marik there's something I want to tell you" The nervousness was getting very strong and it was making it harder for him to speak properly.

"The truth is that I really like you a lot and I haven't been able to tell you properly because I was scared about you rejecting me, and now I've decided to tell you just to get it out of the way so I wouldn't have to keep false hope inside me knowing you never really like me in that way" Bakura sighed heavily after he finished and he didn't dare look at Marik's face.

"Really you like me" Marik said looking shocked

"Yea I have for some time now, I was originally going to ask you here on a date but I got scared at the last minute and decided to go as friends"

"We'll I'm glad you did say that because I like you to" Marik said quietly

Bakura looked up finally, his face was beaming and he noticed Marik had a small smile on his face; Bakura walked up to him and decided to show him how much he likes him, but once there face got close enough Marik shouted at him.

"NO" He pushed Bakura out of the way and Bakura landed on the floor with a thud he was quite shocked when Marik did what he did, but just before he hit the floor he heard something that scared him; it was a gun shot.

_BANG_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry for the wait my internet was down and I wasn't able to post this, hope this chapter can make up for the long wait.<strong>

**(1) Jag hoppas du vet vad du gör (I hope you know what you're doing)**

**(2)** **Behaga gör något (Please do something)**

**(3)** **Verurteilen Sie (Damn you)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry for the long wait. i was busy with another story (Spirit dragon) another bronzeshipping story and i was having to go into hospital alot so, yea it's taken a while, also the next part will be up really soon probebly in a couple of hours since this took so long to get up. Anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion for Bakura, one moment he was standing, talking to Marik, the next there was a loud noise, resulting in him being pushed to the ground with something heavy on top of his stomach, as he pushed the weight off of him he noticed that it was Marik, he then noticed something wet on his hands, he looked down and found out it wasn't water, it was blood, panic rushed through Bakura as he crawled closer to Marik, as he looked closer Marik's unconscious body, he then realized, that the blood was coming from the side of Marik's head. (1)<p>

Bakura shook Marik's shoulder lightly "Marik can you hear me" he said while trying to keep the panic out of his voice, when he got no answer he decided to swallow his pride then shouted/scream "HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

He didn't have to wait long because his friends found him and ran towards him, it only took one look from them both to send Yami phoning an ambulance and Kaiba to go on a murderous rampage and it took all of his willpower not to go psycho.

"Helps on the way" Yami said while trying to keep his voice even

Bakura wasn't listening he was to busy taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Marik's head, not to tight, but not to loose.

"Ba…ku…ra" Marik gasped out in a whisper while trying to move his head.

"Marik, just hold on, help's on the way, just try not to move so much, please" Bakura managed to say without trying to cry as well.

"No…I have…to say it…now"

"What is it?"

"Bakura…I…love…" he passed out before he could say anything

"MARIK?" Bakura screamed, screw his reputation he was watching his lover die right before his eyes and he didn't give a dam if someone had put it in a magazine "wake up please, don't go dying on me now" he couldn't stop the tears that were starting to appear in his eyes.

"Kaiba stay with him I'm going to se if the ambulance is here yet" Yami said in a shaky voice as a few tears seeped out.

Kaiba nodded mutely and made his way over to Marik and Bakura, he sat down next to them and tried to take a look at Marik's head but Bakura slapped his hand away and held Marik protectively, this made Kaiba sigh since he didn't know what to do, he just sat there and watch Bakura whisper sweet words into his ear even though Marik couldn't hear him, Kaiba also noticed that Bakura wouldn't stop crying, Kaiba didn't know how long he would be able to keep up this façade of not crying but he had to stay strong for his friend. Several minutes later Kaiba and Bakura could here sirens coming closer to the place they were sitting.

"There over here" Yami said as he lead the paramedics over to the alleyway were his friend was.

As they made there way over, they could see two people sitting on the floor and one who was lying there; they knew immediately who the injured one was. When they got to them they tried taking Marik away from Bakura but he kept a strong grip on him because he wanted him to stay with him at all times.

"Bakura you need to let him go otherwise they can't help him" Kaiba said harshly

"I'M NOT LETTING HIM GO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" Bakura screamed at him

Kaiba started tugging on Bakura's arms to release Marik; while Yami helped the paramedics get Marik onto the stretcher without hurting him.

"NO LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BAKA, GET OFF I NEED HIM" Bakura continued shouting at Kaiba even though Kaiba got him to release Marik, he had to keep him restrained so he wouldn't go running to Marik and keep him from going to the hospital to save him.

"BAKURA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, IF YOU WANT TO SEE MARIK EVER AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE TO TRUST THEM TO TAKE CARE OF HIM" Kaiba screamed at him as tears had broken through eyes, Bakura went limp in Kaiba's arms and started crying in his shoulder. Kaiba wasn't worried about Yami since he went with the paramedics to keep an eye on Marik, but he had to keep Bakura calm before taking him to the hospital.

"I'm…s…sorry, I j…s…just can't lo…lose him" Bakura chocked

"It will be fine, he will survive because he is stronger than we give him credit for" Kaiba said even though he was crying he was a lot better at speaking clearly. Bakura nodded and tried to calm down, but it was a lot harder for him because he didn't know what he would do if he lost Marik.

"Do you think you'll be able to get up?" Kaiba asked

"Yea just give me a minute" He said while burying his head in Kaiba's neck

Kaiba didn't bother saying anything to him since he knew he probably he would do the exact same thing if it was his brother.

"Ok I'm ready" Bakura said while standing wobbly

"Do you want me to help get to the car?" He asked

"No I'm fine, just a little scared of what's going to happen" Bakura said shakily

Kaiba nodded and led the way to his car, they both got in and Kaiba took them to the hospital. When they arrived they saw that Yami was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, slouching with his head bent over, but Kaiba could see him crying silently so he went up to him slowly as to not scare him and put a hand on his shoulder, Yami jumped at the sudden motion but then noticed it was Kaiba then suddenly relaxed, Bakura came to sit next to Yami while Kaiba went to see if there was any news on Marik.

"You ok Yami?" Asked Bakura quietly

"A little, you" Yami asked just as quietly

"Still freaked out about all of this, I mean what the hell is wrong with everyone, dose someone have a problem with Marik or anything" Bakura huffed

"Well the only people who have a problem with us are…"

"Vivian and Anzu" Bakura finished for him

"Yea, I'm still a little iffy with Anzu but I know Vivian likes Marik and me so I don't know why she would shoot Marik unless she was aiming for you"

"Eh, don't know plus we shouldn't just think it was either of them because they might not have done it"

"I know"

They both sat in silence for a while trying to think about who would hurt there friend. Yami knew one thing, Kaiba would likely hire someone to find out who did this, but they would need something to help them out with that. A few moments later Kaiba came back and said that a doctor will be here in a minute to tell them the news. Kaiba and Yami talked for a while, while Bakura put his head in Yami's lap, to Bakura it felt a little weird but Yami was his friend and he helped him calm down by stroking his hair it nearly made him fall asleep but when he saw the doctor coming up to them he lifted his head out of his lap and nudged Yami who in turn looked up. Kaiba walked up to him and was about to asked if they could see Marik but the doctor lifted his hand up to stop him talking.

"I'm going to take a guess that you're the ones who knew Marik?" He asked

"Yea were his friends" Kaiba said

"Is he ok?" Bakura asked while Yami kept his hands on Bakura's shoulders to make sure he didn't get up. The doctor didn't meet Bakura's eye and Kaiba knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry to say this but he didn't make it"

Bakura knew that his life had just come crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insane laughter) clifehanger, i have never done a clifehanger before (evil giggle) anyway tell me what you think.<strong>

**(1) This is possible to survive, if you get shot in a certine area on your head you can survive, i know it's possible because it was on the news years ago.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bakura couldn't believe it, he just lost one of his closest friends and lover, and he just felt his heart brake in two, he tuned out what everyone was saying trying to think if what the doctor said was true, but it had to be he wouldn't just lie about it.

"I need to see him" Bakura said, he also never noticed the tears coming down his face

"You can't see him" The doctor said not showing any sympathy at all

"Why?" Yami growled, tears welling up in his eyes as well

"Rules are rules, you can't see a dead patient" He sighed angrily (1)

"WELL THAT'S A STUPID FUCKED UP RULE, WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE SEE HIM, HE'S ARE FRIEND AND NO STUPID RULE WILL SAY UTHERWISE" Shouted Kaiba

"YOU LOT WILL SHUT THE HELL UP, I TOLD YOU RULES ARE RULES SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TAKE IT UP WITH THE BOSS OR GET THE HELL OUT" The doctor shouted back

While everyone was having a shouting match in the waiting room, no one noticed something suspicious happening in Marik's room.

In Marik's room, all was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary until a cloaked figure appeared. This figure was strange to say the least because all he wore was a leather cloak, leather mini shorts and a skirt made of flowers, he was anything but ordinary because he came from the water in the sink, how many people could do that. The figure walked towards Marik and examined him; he knew had to be quick because one of his friends knew how persistent Bakura would be, since his lover died. After the figure examined him he knew what he had to do but he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for this. The figure lifted both his hands to his neck to take the lavender jewel that was wrapped around. He removed the necklace and put it over Marik's face, the jewel glowed purple and began healing his head. About ten minutes later the figure noticed the hole disappear from the side of Marik's head so he knew it was working, he just needed to wait a few more minutes then he could leave, but that part of the plan wasn't going to work because short seconds later he could here footsteps rushing towards the door and he knew that was Bakura, so he stopped what he was doing and rushed towards the water, not realizing he dropped his gem.

"WILL YOU GET BACK HERE" The doctor shouted "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE"

"WATCH ME" Bakura shouted back, but when he entered the room he thought his heart would give out, Marik was awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha didn't think you expected that. Also the ending to this, if you noticed all of the cluse at the beginning of the story you'll figure out who saved Marik. And i know it's short, i just thought you would want to know what happend to Marik.<strong>

**(1) I'm not sure if this is a real rule so i made it up, also the doctors a bitch, you'll find out later why**


End file.
